Something Beautiful
by kaimelardraug
Summary: RE-WRITTEN! chapter four up...Qui-gon and Obi meet Jadia and they start to head back....I promise the story is better than the summary!
1. the Assignment

Note: I do not own Star Wars (but I wish I did!). I do own the planet Beltaine, and Master Skywalker (well, this Skywalker). Basically, everything/everyone that you know who it is without having to read a Note like this one belongs to the modern genius George Lucas. If you have to read a Note to figure it out, it belongs to me.

* * *

Obi felt his Master enter the back of his mind. He tried to ignore Qui- gon's patient presence, but the persistence in the Force had broken his concentration. "What is it Master?" he sighed, climbing to his feet. He grimaced as his stiff joints popped and complained loudly.  
  
Qui-gon smiled. "The Council would like to see us, Padawan. Are you ready?"  
  
Obi nodded, looking Qui-gon in the eyes. "Yes, Master, I am." he said confidently.  
  
"Alright then, let's go. And stop playing with your sleeve. It's very un-Jedi to play with one's clothes."  
  
Obi immediately dropped the extra fabric and looked down. "Master. . . ." there was no response. He looked up in time to see Qui-gon walk out the door. Obi hurried down the hall after him, tripping over his robe and nearly crashing into the wall. "Sorry!" he told a group of startled Jedi as he picked himself up. "Please forgive me!" He hurried off down the hall, accompanied by soft laughter from the group. His checks went red as he ran off, trying to catch up to his unruffled Master.  
  
"Master!" he said as he caught up, "Master, do you think we're going to get an assignment?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Be patient, Padawan. This so-called "action" will come of its own accord." Qui-gon said calmly. "And I thought I told you not to play with your clothes?"  
  
Obi dropped his sleeve. "Yes Master" he said sullenly.  
  
"Oh, be happy about it. And that's an order."  
  
"Yes Master" Obi said again, making a face at Qui-gon's back.  
  
"I saw that," Qui-gon said calmly.  
  
"Blasted Jedi senses," Obi muttered, glaring at Qui-gon as he stumbled over the edge of his robe again. Qui-gon shook his head, but he couldn't help smiling at his Padawan's troubles.  
  
Yoda sat in his usual position with his eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the Council. He smacked his lips, as he usually did when he was thinking, tapping his short fingers on the top of his cane. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm" he said mysteriously. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm."  
  
He opened his eyes. "Quickly resolved this must be. Clouded is the future, hmmmmmmmmmm, clouded indeed. Find this bounty hunter you must."  
Mace nodded. "The last we heard of him, he was headed towards Beltaine, which is where you must go. We think he may eventually head to Tatooine, which would be disastrous."  
  
Qui-gon nodded. "I understand." He thought for a moment, and hesitated.  
  
Yoda watched him carefully. "Bothering you, something is."  
  
Qui-gon nodded uncertainly. "Well, speak!" Mace implored him. "What is it?"  
  
Qui-gon chose his words carefully. "Well, I know that Master Skywalker is stationed on Beltaine right now. Why ask us to do this?"  
  
Yoda cleared his throat. "Inexperienced Master Skywalker is. Feels that is not the right choice, the Council does."  
  
Qui-gon shook his head. "With all due respect, I believe the Council is wrong. Surely Master Skywalker knows the planet better than we do."  
  
Mace nodded. "And Skywalker is from Tatooine, knowledge that could become a valuable asset to the Jedi."  
  
Yoda glared at Mace. "Go against the Council either of you will not. Leave in two days will you for Beltaine."  
  
Mace looked at Qui-gon, studying him. Qui-gon frowned. "We will see how it is done." he said calmly. Before Yoda could argue, he bowed and turned to leave, motioning to Obi to follow.  
  
Obi followed him into the hall, surprised. "What was that all about? And why haven't I heard of this Skywalker?"  
  
Qui-gon hurried down the hall, his usual calm demeanor gone. "What? Oh, Skywalker just passed the Trials . . . about a month ago, I guess. Not a lot of assignment time, though I'm sure it would be fine. Good kid. Good fighter. Little temperamental, but that's not a big deal."  
  
"So are you planning to work with this Skywalker even though the Council said not to?"  
  
"Obi, just remember to do as I say and not as I do."


	2. the Welcome Wagon

Jadia sat at the empty bar, staring at her face in the polished surface. She bit her lower lip hard, flipping open a viroblade with her right hand. As the tiny motor began to wake up, she quickly closed it again. The motor whined its protest before shutting off, only to be flipped open again. This time, she let it reach full speed before shutting it back off.  
  
"Jadia!" came a harsh voice from behind the wall. "Would you put that thing away before I go crazy?"  
  
Jadia grinned, and slipped the viroblade into a well-concealed pocket on her tunic sleeve. "Sorry Hormati," she called. "Just bored."  
  
A loud crash came from the back room, followed by a rustling sound. A thin black woman came to the door. "Just bored, my ass. When's that boyfriend of yours getting down here?" Hormati asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Jadia grimaced. "I swear, if you call him that one more time. . ." she shook her head, unable to put her threat into words, "I will personally kick your ass! For God's sake, Hormati, he's old enough to be my father! Qui-gon is just a friend, I swear." She pounded the bar for emphasis.  
  
The bartender grinned. "Right. And my mother is a hyper drive."  
  
Jadia perked up. "Speaking of which. . . ."  
  
"Jadia!" Hormati groaned, walking over to where her friend sat. She hide her head in her hands, dejected. "What did you do this time, hu? That old ship isn't worth it! With all the credits that have gone into the Cosmic Dancer, you could have bought a brand new ship already!"  
  
"I don't want a new ship," Jadia pouted. "Dancer is my baby, you know that."  
  
"You stupid hoe," Hormati said affectionately, looking up. "Everyone knows that. And," she sighed, "she is yours, and you're technically free to do what you want, even on this hell hole. . . . . ."  
  
Jadia got off the stool and started smoothing her blond hair in the mirror behind the bar. "And don't you forget it, bitch," she said with a smile. "Now, where is my helmet?"  
  
Hormati sighed again, then reached under the bar and pulled out a sleek black helmet. "Jadia, we really need to talk about this new toy of yours. . . . . ."  
  
Jadia picked up the racing helmet and grinned. "Isn't it the coolest? I am so lucky that the roads around here are paved, unlike other planets." She fiddled with some small padded areas inside, then looked back at Hormati. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Hormati asked with her best innocent look.  
  
"You know what I mean, bitch. Give it to me." Slowly Hormati handed over a thin curved piece of black plastic. Jadia grabbed it and snapped it in place. "Why you always insist on taking the damn thing out, I don't understand. Come over here and help me."  
  
Hormati wandered out form behind the bar. "Why don't we just cut it all off. . . " she asked mischievously.  
  
"Whore, you touch my hair and I swear to God you'll know what it's like to piss off a Jedi, and it ain't pleasant."  
  
"Calm down bitch, I'm just teasen' ya," she said pleasantly as she pulled Jadia's long hair up and onto the back of her head. She held the great mass of hair in place with one hand and rummaged through her tunic pocket with the other. "Oh, the damn thing's in here somewhere. . . . .here they are." She pulled out a large mass of rubber bands and dumped them on the bar. She slowly picked through them, irritating her impatient friend, before selecting a thin green one and sweeping the rest off the bar into her waiting pocket. "Now, I'm just going to tie this one the end here, like this, just enough to hold it up, okay, 'cuz I sure as hell ain't going to tie you up like last time, you crazy Jedi hoe."  
  
"Ya, ya, sure, just hurry up! I'm late already!" Jadia whined.  
  
Hormati rolled her eyes. "Yes Master," she said resentfully. "I'm working on it Master." She wrapped the rubber band around Jadia's hair and held the "ponytail" to the top of her head as Jadia grabbed the helmet and slid it over her head. She managed to let go just as the back edge dropped over the spot where her hand had been, and stepped back to judge how even the drop had been. "Looks fine back here."  
  
"Thanks Hormati," Jadia said, standing up. "You know I love you."  
  
Hormati bit her check. "Ya, if you say so," she said, smiling. "Now get outta here, would you?" She walked Jadia to the door. Sitting in front of the catena was an old-fashioned motorcycle, looking sleek and fast.  
  
"There she is, my newest baby," Jadia said with a grin. "I absolutely love her. Anyway," she said abruptly, "I'm supposed to meet him at the dock in Hieh, Port 7. Anything the catena needs while I'm up there?"  
  
Hormati smiled. "Naw, Jeapri" she said. Jadia smiled at the nickname. "You just go pick up your boyfriend and bring him on back, no wasting time in Hieh, you hear me?"  
  
Jadia scowled at her before mounting the bike. She turned the key and listened to the motor roar to life, satisfied. "Ya, ya bitch, I do what I want."  
  
"I know you do." Hormati walked over and snapped the visor closed on Jadia's helmet. She patted her on the back and stepped away from the street as Jadia gunned the motor. "Just don't kill him or yourself, you hear me?" she called over the roar. Jadia grunted and nodded her head in Hormati's general direction as she swung her feet to their places and took off in a cloud of tire smoke, towards the east and into Hieh.


	3. First Impressions

Obi watched the gray-brown city rise to meet them. All kinds of lifeforms hung around the dusty port, smoking or talking. There was some sort of fight in the far corner, he noticed, and suddenly he felt uneasy about the planet.  
  
Qui-gon shut off the engine. "Now, Master Skywalker should be here any minute. This is a dangerous city, Obi, and I don't want you to getting hurt. That would only prove the Council right and possibly jeopardize the assignment. Do you understand that?"  
  
Obi sighed. 'Why can't he trust me not to screw up for once?' he thought. "Yes Master" he said.  
  
"Good." Qui-gon settled back into his seat, tapping his fingers together in front of him. Bursts of light glinted through the cockpit and off the windows as one of the fighters pulled out a blaster and began firing wildly. "I hope he doesn't hit the ship." Qui-gon commented idly. "I would hate to have to ask Skywalker to fix this one too."  
  
"Master," Obi began, warily eying the bouncing bolts, "isn't there a. . . . . uh, any safer place on this planet than here?"  
  
Qui-gon raised his eyebrows as he regarded his Padawan. "I thought you were eager to go on assignment?"  
  
"Well, ya. But, no. Not like this." Obi stammered.  
  
"Do not worry Padawan," Qui-gon chuckled. "You'll get used to the city. It's really not that bad. Besides," he leaned forward as if divulging a great secret, "this is the closest port to Aris, where Master Skywalker lives, and you don't want to be out there for too long, especially if you're not used to it."  
  
Obi frowned. "Is that why we're working with this Master Skywalker? For protection?"  
  
"Mostly," Qui-gon nodded. "And a complex knowledge of the planet and its ways is crucial."  
  
"Damn. And I thought it was 'cuz ya'll actually liked me," said a sarcastic voice behind them.  
  
Obi spun around in surprise. A tall woman was leaning on the wide door frame, watching them. A thin silver ribbon, woven into in the sleeves of her white tunic and tied in small bows, tapered off towards her hands and caught the shine of the metal cockpit. Honey-blond hair fell to her waist, and she held a sleek black helmet under one arm. A hint of a smile danced on her lips as she waited for a reply.  
  
"Master Skywalker," Qui-gon said evenly, "how nice to see you."  
  
Master Skywalker rolled her eyes. "Come on, Qui-gon, quit the formalities. You know how I feel about that." She nodded towards Obi. "Who's the kid?"  
  
Obi bit his lip in resentment. Just because she was a Jedi and he wasn't yet didn't mean that she had to treat him like a small child. But why hadn't he felt her enter the ship? For that matter, how had she gotten in? Their security system was state-of-the-art, and he was sure that the Council hadn't granted her access.  
  
Qui-gon chuckled. "I don't think that's quite a fair statement, Jadia. He's older than you are."  
  
"And your point would be?" Jadia waved a hand through the air as if trying to find a reason. As she dropped her hand, she looked directly at Obi. It took all of his self-control to hold her piercing gaze; she seemed to be staring into his soul. Abruptly, she turned back to Qui-gon. "So, was up?"  
  
Obi realized with shame that he had been pressing back into his chair, and quickly sat up. Glancing at Jadia, he caught the end of a quick smile, and knew that she had noticed. Cheeks flaming, he blurted out, "We were sent here to find a bounty hunter named Tajet. You know him?" He caught the warning glance from Qui-gon and quickly feel silent again.  
  
Jadia glanced at him, then stood up straight. Walking to the controls, she leaned against the computers and stared out into the port. Drunken voices could be heard plainly from outside, but she ignored them. Obi felt squeamish - had he done something wrong again? He fidgeted in his chair, pretending not to see Qui-gon's 'stop that' looks.  
  
Suddenly, she turned around with such force that her long hair nearly whipped Qui-gon. "We have to get." she said urgently. "The port ain't so safe. Especially," she looked at Qui-gon, "for the inexperienced."  
  
Obi caught the meaning behind her words and flushed with anger. He could handle himself! Before he could say anything, she continued. "Now, I can really only take one of ya at a time. I can call Hormati, get a speeder up here, but it'll cost ya in time and credits. We can try a double ride. But the kid's got to go, now."  
  
Qui-gon nodded. "I've never known you to be wrong when it comes to these things. Take him with you. I'll take care of myself." Jadia nodded and began to walk to the door, holding her helmet in front of her. "But, Jadia?"  
  
She stopped and turned. "Ya? What be it?"  
  
"Don't hurt him too badly, okay?"  
  
Jadia laughed. "You got it, Jinn." She nodded to Obi again. "Come on kid, it's time to hit the road." She slid the helmet over her head and left.  
Obi stared at Qui-gon. "What?" Qui-gon said innocently.  
  
"I can't believe that. . . .that you'd sit there and . . . . .like I'm a burden . . . .you know perfectly well . . . ." Obi sputtered angrily.  
  
Qui-gon placed a reassuring hand on his Padawan's shoulders. "Yes, I know. But she's very knowledgeable about this planet, and it's true that you don't know what to except. . ." he held up his other hand to cut off the arguments. "Just go with it, okay Obi? Remember what I've taught you and you'll be fine." A loud motor outside roared angrily. Qui-gon sighed. "Here's something else to remember - don't keep her waiting for long. Go on." he said, motioning towards the door.  
  
Obi stood up and started to walk out. "But Master," he whined, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Go." Qui-gon said, and there was no mistaking the tone of his voice. Obi sighed and walked out of the ship, dejected.  
  
At the bottom of the ramp there was a strange machine Obi had never seen before. He eyed it warily as he descended. "Um?"  
  
Jadia looked up from the tire she was inspecting. "You ever seen one of these babies?" Obi shook his head no. She smiled. "This is my bike. Used to be real popular a long time ago, like before speeders and all that. Don't worry, it's safe. Just sit behind me and hold on tight. Oh, ya, and you'll want one of these just in case, ya know?"  
  
She handed him a dark blue helmet and helped him put it on correctly. She turned towards the bike to get on when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Ya?" she sighed. "What is it?"  
  
He grabbed her shoulder harder and forced her to face him. Jadia looked at him, surprised. No one ever forced her to do anything, even if it was as simple as turning around. Just as quickly, her guard was back up and the hard look came back into her eyes. "This had better be good, or I just may break my promise to Jinn."  
  
Obi smiled to himself. Internally cheering for his small "victory" over her, he extended his hand. "My name's Obi-Wan Kenobi, but most everyone calls me Obi."  
  
She stared at him, unsure of what just happened. "Hey," she said finally. "Name's Jadia." She shook his hand once and turned back to her bike, biting back a smile. "Ready to go then Obi?"  
  
"Sure," he said, his confidence restored. He slid onto the back to the bike and swung his feet up to the first spot he could find, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt the motor race powerfully before catching hold and rip towards the exit. The smell of smoke was in the air, and he couldn't help shutting his eyes as they raced towards the busy street. Somehow, Jadia managed to merge in without killing both of them, and they were off for the open road.


	4. On the Road

Jadia raced down the road, wisps of hair flying all around. Obi used one hand to try to bat them down, away from his face, but the pesky things kept on coming back. "Jadia?" he yelled over the engine. It was no use; she couldn't hear him over all the racket of the street. "Jadia!"  
  
She turned her head slightly, and put a hand to her ear. Obi nearly jumped off the bike when he heard her voice in his head. "Ya say something?"  
  
"What?!?" he exclaimed. "Where. . . ?"  
  
He heard her smile. "Didn't I tell ya? I installed a pair of comlinks in these helmets so I could hear ya'll, if there was a problem, right?"  
  
"Oh. That makes sense, I guess." Obi said, and turned his attention back to the road. "Next time, tie your hair back, okay?"  
  
"I usually do," Jadia laughed. "I'll get it back when we get to the Novaya, how's that?"  
  
"What is the Novaya anyway?" Obi asked, puzzled. "I've never heard of any organization like that before..watch out!" Obi could feel the heat emitting from the speeder as it bore down on them. He felt sick as the bike tipped dangerously to the right, engine whining. Somehow Jadia managed not to collide with the speeder and raced on, turning back to the left to stay in a straight line. "That was a little close for my comfort, Jadia. . . ."  
  
"Oh, lighten up! You're just fine, aren't you?"  
  
"You're the one who made Master Jinn's hair turn gray, aren't you?"  
  
"Naw, I scared the hair completely off of my Master's head."  
  
"Who were you under? Yoda?"  
  
Jadia snorted. "That wrinkled old bantha? No way in hell would I ever listen to him!"  
  
"Jadia!" Obi was shocked. "Master Yoda is highly respected! He's extremely strong in the Force, more powerful than any other Jedi. And he's worked so hard, for so long, he demands our respect! Besides. . . . . " Jadia took a sharp swerve into oncoming traffic, earning several rude gestures and loud comments regarding her driving ability. Obi grabbed her waist with both hands again and gave a short involuntary scream. He heard her laugh into the comlink again.  
  
"What's the matter?" she taunted him. "You scared?"  
  
"No," Obi lied, trying to calm down. "I was just. . . .surprised, that's all."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I did. . ." Jadia purposefully yanked the bike into a tight turn, causing the bike to roll left and tilt Obi within inches of the traffic next to them. ". . .this?"  
  
Obi grimaced and turned his head away, biting his lip to keep from saying anything. "Not at all," he forced himself to say, hanging on to her for dear life.  
  
"Okay, good. Oh, wait, that was the wrong turn!" Jadia said innocently, pretending to have just realized this information. "We have to go back!" she announced, and whipped across the lanes again, back to the center of the road.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Obi whined, not daring to look up. "How much further?"  
  
"Just a few blocks. Unless I took this road. . ." Jadia grinned evilly. "But we can't leave Jinn waiting in that port, so I'll be nice. This time."  
  
"If I have anything to do with it, there won't be a next time." Obi muttered to himself.  
  
"I heard that." Jadia said, smiling.  
  
"Blast" Obi sighed. "I hate Jedi."


End file.
